


His butler, strawberry feelings

by DesiDangers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel's Birthday, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written two years ago for the AarinFantasy secret Santa.<br/>It hasn't been edited in a long time so there are probably a lot of mistakes that I missed.<br/>Just tell me and I'll fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His butler, strawberry feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edena of Aarinfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Edena+of+Aarinfantasy).



The wind wiped and twirled the snow out side the window of the young master's office that was set into a deep shade of blue. Though it was freezing outside a strange presence kept the large manor at a perfect temperature.

Settled in a large blue desk chair that almost swallowed him whole, the young master sighed and sat his pen down on the desk top. His eye flicked to the pocket watch he kept on the desk and then turned to face the dark world outside his window.

It was nine o'clock an hour until his bed time and yet Sebastian had yet to bring him his usual sweets for the day. What on earth could his butler be doing that was so important he had forgotten to bring him his sweets?

"My lord." Sebastian's voice rang in Ciel's ears and the boy spun his chair around to see his butler rolling the usual cart of his sweets and tea into the room.

"What was so important that you forgot my sweets today Sebastian?"

The tail-coat clad man smiled and placed a plate in front of the earl. "I did not forget you my lord, Pluto simply decided to destroy a whole wing today. I had to repair it before you could see it."

Ciel's lips almost turned up, happy that the demon dog was causing Sebastian the trouble he had wanted it to. "What have you made today then?"

"A sponge cake covered in whipped cream and strawberries and earl gray tea to accompany it. I thought it would be fitting of the nights date."

Ciel shook his head. "You are two weeks away from Christmas Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and placed the tea in front of his young master. "No my lord I know the date quite well." He looked down to his master with a smirk and held a silver fork out to the boy. "December fourteenth. Do you know the day my lord?"

Ciel snatched the spoon and leaned back. "I do not wish for such dates to be celebrated Sebastian." Ciel hated his birthday for reasons he would never say aloud because of his adult like pride. "Say no more of the date." He spoke and took a rather large chunk of the cake onto his fork. He began to move the forkful of cake to his lips but stopped when he noted the clear pink filling on the inside of the cake. Ciel looked to the hot pink goo and then up to Sebastian. "What is this?"

"Nothing that will harm you my lord." The demon chuckled.

Ciel looked down to the strange spoonful of pink before slipping it betwixt his lips. He arched his brow as the amazing strawberry flavor filled his mouth and danced over his taste buds.

Another of Sebastian's chuckle filled his ears. "I see you like it my lord."

Ciel finished off his slice of cake in silence then reached for his hot tea. Sipping it as he watched the smile that usually played at Sebastian's mouth. "Sebastian, I want more of the filling. Was there any left?"

"Of course my lord, I already have it prepared for you." Sebastian lifted a silver cover from the tray and revealed a bowl of the warm hot pink colored filling. He scooped the little blue bowl up and placed it in front of Ciel. "I'm pleased that you like it my lord."

Ciel ignored the suspicious feeling that swept through him and proceeded to eat the filling.

Sebastian poured him one last cup of tea. "Please excuse me my lord but I've one last thing I must attend to before readying you for bed."

Ciel said nothing as he watched the butler leave but even as the suited demon was out of view that strange feeling stayed in place.

Ciel went back to work and signed a few more papers before slowly setting his pen down and flushing. Something was wrong. Why was the room suddenly so hot?

He leaned back and swallowed hard, evaluating the odd feeling. He had felt it before but where?

A shiver ran down his spine and he knew just where it was that he had felt it, in the viscount's auction.

Ciel snarled and leaned forward, cupping his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself. He took slow breaths but nothing seemed to help his panicked feeling and heated flesh.

Finally he snapped and did the only thing he could think to do in this situation.

"Sebastian!" His scream laced with panic and another emotion he hated to admit that he owned.

Within the span of the very same second the young master was wrapped tightly in the demon's arms.

His breaths evened out as he was pressed into the demon butler's chest, comforted by the arms that he had grown accustomed to after being saved one too many times by the demon.

"Are you alright my lord?" Sebastian sat down in Ciel's desk chair and pulled Ciel so that he was seated in his lap. His hand slowly stroking through the soft bluish gray hair.

Ciel ignored their flustering position and focused on keeping his breaths steady. He tilted his head to look to his butler's face and almost gave a loud snarl. From the evil hinted in the demon's smile Ciel was almost certain that what ever was wrong with him was Sebastian's doing.

Ciel leaned back and looked to his demon's brownish red eyes. "What did you do to me Sebastian?" He growled and latched his fingers to the demon's short collar.

Sebastian laughed and ran his fingers down Ciel's spine.

Ciel gasped and the heat in his body was kindled even further.

Sebastian leaned forward, pressed his lips to Ciel's ear and let his hot breath ghost over the shell as he spoke. "Nothing you don't seem to like my lord." The demon flicked his tongue against Ciel's ear and blew softly. "Tonight shall be the birthday that you never will forget my lord, even after I have devoured you and you have become a part of me forever."

Ciel shuddered as he was lain back atop his own desk, his legs spread wide with Sebastian's hips pressed betwixt his thighs.

Ciel reared his hand back to slap Sebastian but his had was caught in mid slap.

"Do you love slapping me my lord? To have such power of a creature like me?" Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel's hand. "Has it gone to your head my lord?"

"Stop this Sebastian." Ciel snarled and tried to reach for his eye patch.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'll have none of that." With superhuman speed Sebastian had his tie wrapped around Ciel's head, stopping him from speaking as well as his hands tied behind his back with his own ribbon that had been around his neck just seconds ago.

"Do not fear my lord. I promise you, you will love it in just a moment." Sebastian pressed the hard lump of his pants against Ciel's rump and chuckled.

Ciel's mind raced over thoughts as he struggled to get his hands free. Why was he liking this so much?

Sebastian leaned forward and ran his tongue over Ciel's pale neck, sucking at his pulse point and grazing his fangs over the cream colored skin. His hand glided up and down on Ciel's chest and stomach as his hip undulated against the young master's.

Ciel moaned at the friction and flushed a deep cherry red. Had he actually made such a squeaky noise? He shook his head and squirmed under the demon's skilled hands. Whatever Sebastian was doing he was damned good at it and Ciel had to stop him before it got out of control.

Sebastian's fingers stopped their glide and settled over his chest, he grinned evilly and looked up to Ciel. He caught his master's deep blue eye in a hot gaze and then looked back down to his chest. His pointed tongue ran out seductively across his lips and he slowly lowered his head down until his mouth was gently sucking the white shirt that covered Ciel's nipple, Sebastian's spit causing the fabric under his hot mouth to turn a shade of light gray as well as sending startling jolts down Ciel's spine.

Ciel swallowed the best he could under the restriction of Sebastian's tie in his mouth. The demon's spit was causing a reaction in him. Tingling through his now pert nipple and sliding betwixt his legs, a place he himself had rarely thought of but now couldn't seem to get his mind off of as his demon butler sucked his pert buds and pressed himself hard against his hips.

Sebastian brushed his own hard shaft against Ciel's rump again and the boy gasped through the fabric of Sebastian's tie. The demon thrust his hips up and down in a slow rhyme as his tongue dance lazy flicks around his young master's nipple, teasing and playing with his body as he worked the fire within his young master higher and higher.

Ciel was panting now, his cheeks on fire and his visible eye half lidded as he began to rock into the thrust Sebastian was giving him and arching his back up to meet Sebastian's mouth and fingers as he sucked and rolled his nipples betwixt his lips and fingers. Ciel couldn't help himself, something about this felt so right, made him want to see just what else this demon in disguise had to offer to him.

The little bow that held his eye patch in place had loosened from his movements and the little patch fluttered down onto his desk. His purple eye glittering in the dim light of the office. Ciel grinned around the black fabric of the tie and pressed his tongue against it, the fabric falling away from his movements just as the eye patch had. "Sebastian."

The demon paused and looked to him, his grin still in place. "Yes my lord?"

Ciel didn't have time to speak before the demon's mouth was covering his own, the hot skilled tongue that had been working at his clothed nipple now teasing his own and dabbing out against his lips.

Ciel shuddered and shyly pressed his tongue to meet the demon's, still looking for more of the sensations that his butler had to offer him.

The tips of Sebastian's warm fingers played with the waist band of his shorts. He felt his belt coming off, heard the clicking of it being pulled from his shorts and yet still he didn't dare move from the skilled hands and mouth that had him wanting more.

Sebastian's mouth stayed hard against Ciel's as he eased his hands into Ciel's shorts and caught his hard cock, the crown already slick and the length quivering at the demon's touch.

"Se-Sebastian." Ciel finally managed to break away from the kiss and pant for air. "Unlike you I need to breath." He growled and arched his hips to meet Sebastian's hand. "Keep going." He licked his pink and swollen lips before crushing them back to Sebastian's. He sucked the demon's lower lip as he wondered when the heat that was rushing through him would end.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes my lord." He eased the young master from his shorts and then began to slowly unbutton his shirt, his kissing never faltering as he worked the buttons. Only when he had the white shirt and royal blue jacket off of the boys shoulders did he pull his lips from Ciel's. Turning his lips once again on the young master's nipples, his tongue rolling gently across each of the pink buds before he began a slow descent down Ciel's belly and over his waist, pressing a kiss to each hip bone and then to his thighs before looking to the blue and purple eyes that were looking down to him in wonder.

Ciel flushed when he saw the target of Sebastian's attentions. "Such a thing." He snarled and began to wiggle away again but one lick and he froze in place, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. His head fell back on the desk and he was once again panting, wanting more of the sensation that swept through his now pulsing prick.

Sebastian chuckled and began to slowly lick his master's crown, flicking his tongue wickedly over the slit as his skilled fingers stroked the shaft. His other hand out of Ciel's line of vision.

With a sticky sensation at his rim Ciel knew just where that hand had gone. Straight to the strawberry filling that Ciel hadn't finished, the sticky goo still warm. "Sebastian if you dare to-" Ciel gasped as a sticky finger entered his portal. His hips wiggling at the odd sensation.

"Don't worry my lord. I have every thing under control." Sebastian assured him and worked his finger in and out of him as he continued to lick and suck at his cock. He slowly eased in a second finger and cooed soft words to Ciel who was whimpering and clamping himself down onto the long fingers that were within his body.

Sebastian scooped Ciel up against his chest and sat back in the chair, Ciel once again seated in his lap and on his fingers. He reached around to Ciel's back and untied the ribbon from his wrist.

Ciel's arms were quick to wrap around the demon's neck. "Remove them Sebastian." He whimpered but tried to keep his authoritative tone.

Sebastian simply smiled and went back to stroking the young master's cock and gently easing his two fingers in and out of his rim. "Try not to concentrate on them my lord. Instead concentrate on my hand on your cock and my mouth on yours." He caught his lips again and began to work Ciel's shaft harder. The movements of his attentions all at the same pace, his tongue, his fingers, and the stroking of his hand over Ciel's cock.

Ciel whimpered and pressed his mouth to Sebastian's. The sting in his rump going away but coming back just as soon as Sebastian slipped in his third finger.

"Last one." Sebastian mumbled into his mouth before thrusting his tongue in and lacing it gently with Ciel's, flicking his tongue against the young master's and then sucking softly.

Ciel moaned into his mouth and shuddered. The sting once again vanishing and being replaced with the delicious pleasure.

Sebastian chuckled and removed his fingers. Something sticky pressing against his rim now.

Ciel's eyes grew wide and he began to struggle. "Sebastian, it won't fit."

Sebastian yanked him into his chest and pressed his lips to his ear, his breath hot against the lobe. "But my lord, this body was made for you, every part that makes up Sebastian is made just for your needs."

Ciel stilled at his words. When his demon had taken the form of the body that he would find most pleasing, Ciel hadn't thought it would have been in such a way but now as he thought of it, it only made sense. All of the times that Sebastian had saved him from danger and held him close in his arms, nestled gently in his chest, it had felt amazing. Almost as if the body had been designed to fit him and only him.

Sebastian smiled and stroked his blueish gray hair. "May I go on?"

Ciel pressed his check to Sebastian's neck and nodded. "Yes."

Sebastian slide himself slowly into Ciel's welcoming body, his rim no longer pressing out the intrusions but rather welcoming it and pulling it in deeper.

Ciel shuddered and whimpered at the full sensation that filled him. Sebastian's cock not causing the same pain that his fingers had. Ciel looked to him in confusion.

"Special lubrication that demons produce for their mates my lord."

Ciel flushed at being called Sebastian's mate but then growled in realization. "Then why not use that in the first place? Why fill me with strawberry goo?"

Sebastian laughed. "Why for the fun of it my lord." He caught Ciel's hand in his own, stopping yet another hard slap from occurring and rocking his hips up and causing the young master to gasp and arch his back.

"Ah Se-Sebastian." Ciel panted and the strawberry incident was forgotten as Sebastian lifted him up and turned him around, pressing the boy's back into his chest and bouncing him in his lap as he thrust his own hips up and down.

Ciel's right hand clenched tightly at Sebastian's shoulder and the back of his left hand covered his mouth, trying to keep his moans and screams inside.

Sebastian chuckled and licked at his ear. "You may scream my lord, the others are sleeping in the servants quarters. All of them put to sleep with a bit of tea."

Ciel groaned. "How long will they sleep? How.. Ah..Deep?" His voice broken from his being jerked up and down on Sebastian's impressively sized cock.

"Deep enough to not hear your voice shatter the windows my lord." Sebastian gave a particularly hard thrust and Ciel's hand was no longer a sufficient barrier for his moans, his voice coming out in a loud call of Sebastian's name.

Sebastian chuckled. "Stroke yourself my lord, your left hand is free now after all."

Ciel growled but flushed and did as suggested, his fingers lacing around his shaft in an unskilled way and he began to work himself up and down at an uneven pace. His motions growing more and more agreeable over time. Slowly his movements came to match the frantic movements of his own hips as he fought for more of Sebastian's thrust into his welcoming ass.

Ciel grinned and clenched around Sebastian's cock, holding him in tight. He grinned all the more at his demon's moans and eased the hold, letting him press in more before he clamped down again.

Sebastian groaned and lifted Ciel back onto the desk, this time the boy on his hands and knees as Sebastian rammed in and out of his tight sheath.

Ciel's painted black nails sank into the edge of the desk and he held tight as Sebastian fucked him harder, pressing down onto him so that Ciel's shaft rubbed into the smooth dark oak wood. He shuddered and screamed out his pleasure as he came hard, smothering the dark wood in white as Sebastian painted his insides the same sticky color.

Ciel fell forward onto the desk, his head in his arms as Sebastian kissed his ear.

"Perhaps a bath is in order and then off to bed?"

Ciel nodded and rolled onto his back so that he was facing Sebastian now, ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach and now on his back. "Will you join me?"

Sebastian chuckled and stroked the hair from the young master's eyes. "Yes my lord."


End file.
